


Your mouth.

by risowator



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 18:02:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16581380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/risowator/pseuds/risowator
Summary: За злые шутки Локи наказали. Чтобы он молчал, было решено зашить ему рот.Тор вызвался привести приговор в исполнение.Теперь Тор скучает по голосу брата.Вместо слов он довольствуется стонами.





	Your mouth.

[](http://risowator.tumblr.com/post/179971626677)

[](http://risowator.tumblr.com/post/179971626677)


End file.
